Cullen's Night Out
by EdwardxBella0-o
Summary: Well Emmett, Jasper, Edward are vampires but the girls aren't. Well the boys want to go out and they go to the club and meet the girls and you can guess what happensnext. First story. Bad summary just read okay.
1. Vampire Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**A/N Unfortunately I do not own Twilight and its awesomeness.**

**J.P.O.V.**

I sat in my room reading the Complete Works of Shakespeare when…..

"Yo, little bro wanna go out tonight to the club Shadow Palace?" Emmett shouted as he burst into my room.

"Well, I don't know I'm quite busy," I tried to explain.

"Don't be such a dork, Jas. Have some G- Damn fun for once." Edward said.

"Fine, I'll go with you but let me finish this book I've only got one more chapter." I said. So they left and I finally finished this 1000 page book that I've worked on for almost three days. Soon I got ready I dressed in a nice white button up shirt and black pants. I went to my bathroom and started brushing my hair man I need a hair cut. I examined myself over and over making sure I looked somewhat decent I was a vampire for God sakes I should look good. So I walked out of my room and down the stairs to find Emmett and Edward already ready. Emmett was wearing a black button shirt and navy blue- jeans. He also wore a black jacket man was that the most emo-ish outfit I saw. Edward was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and navy bleu- jeans. 

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked as he opened the door and pulled his keys out of his pockets.

"Yea I guess." I said and we all grabbed our jackets except Emmett because his outfit included a jacket. We got into Edward's new Volvo and drove off to the club. I was in the back seat and Edward and Emmett were in the front working on pick up lines in the car and they were bad as heck. 

"Well, here we are." Emmett exclaimed. 

"Nice." Edward whispered. I just stood there in shock. I've never been anywhere like this it was pretty nice but loud. We went into the long line of people at the entrance of Shadow Palace but the line went by pretty fast and we were in in no time. 

"So this is the Shadow Palace? Its not that great." Emmett said as we took a seat at a table at the far corner of the room. And that's when I saw her. I saw what seemed to be the most beautiful girl in the world. She had short black hair and wore a small black dress with white trimming at the bottom. She also had two friends one who was a dark brunette and she was wearing a v cut dress with a black cami underneath and did I just say the word cami, wow that was gay. Also there was a blonde girl taller that than the others and she wore a v neck shirt with some jeans. So I went over to the girls, well danced over to the girls. 

"Hello," I said "what is your name." She giggled and I realized how geeky that was.

"Alice Brandon." She told me.


	2. Dance the Night Away

**A/N Sorry that the last chapter was so short well anyways here ya go.**

A.P.O.V. 

I couldn't help but giggle he was so cute well HOT. He kept stumbling over his words; he acted as if he never saw a girl before in his life. 

"Oh, that's a pretty name, who are your friends?" He asked. 

"This is Rosalie the blonde and this is Bella the brunette." I said. "Hey, you never told me your name." I said.

"Um.. my name is….." he stammered, dear God would he spit it out already' "Jasper." He said.

"That's a nice name." I said now I felt like the dork. That was the only response I could think of. We started to dance and Rosalie and Bella came to our sides. Ugh. They can't leave me alone for thirty seconds. 

"So, who's this?" Rosalie shouted over the loud speakers. She was looking at Jasper and winked at him in a playful way and started to laugh. I didn't know why she laughed so I turned around and saw two more guys behind Jasper. 

"I'm Jasper, and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward." He said in annoyed tone but he probably wasn't as annoyed as I was. Rosalie went to Emmett and Bella went to Edward. We all started dancing for hours well with periodic resting and bathroom breaks. 

"Wow, guys you guys aren't even sweating." Rosalie giggled. As soon as she said that Jasper, Edward and Emmett each other worried looks. 

"Um… well we are men it takes a lot for us to sweat." Edward said.

"Yea, sure." Bella said as she rolled her eyes and we continued to dance. Jasper and his brothers were very good dancers. They never missed a beat at one point I stopped dancing and had to watch in amazement of the way he moved. It was like a God, all of them. The girls and I thought we could dance, compared to them we looked like fish out of water flipping around gasping for air. That was a good way to put it. 

"Phew, can we take a break?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure." He replied. So we stopped and we meaning the girls, got drinks we sat there chugging Coke trying to quench our thirst. But then something horrible happened Rosalie let out this huge man burp. 

"OW,OW! Nice one Rosie!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie of course slapped Emmett's hand in a high five and even Edward rejoiced in the burping fest. But Bella and I just sat there with disgusted looks on our face. 

"Rosalie Hale what on Earth was that?" Bella shouted.

"Bella chill, it was just a burp. God you sound like my mother." Rosalie explained. 

"I do not, Bella shouted, "tell her Alice!" I paid no attention to Rosalie instead I was looking at Jasper and his blonde hair and his nice sexy muscles. Wow if he was sexy with his clothes I wonder what he looks like without his clothes. Oh My God Alice snap out of it! My mind was telling me to not ogle anymore or else it would make me look like a woman perv. I couldn't help it I tried to control myself but it was too hard. So I gave up listening to my brain and kept ogling. 

"Um.. I need to go to the bathroom. "I said. I was looking at Jasper to come with me and I think he got the hint because he came with me. 

"Well here we are," He said "I'll wait out here for you." 

"Are you that slow?" I asked playfully. I pulled him into the bathroom. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. He was sooo retarded when it came to physical contact with a girl. 

"Shut up." I said and then with all the power I could muster I jumped on him. We started to make out on the sink but later started to move into a stall for more privacy for when someone entered, and I shut and locked the door. At least I think I did. 


	3. Bathroom Fun

**A/N I know my stories are kinda random but its Twilight who cares. **

**Disclaimer I still don't own Twilight but who knows maybe but some miracle I will. **

**Just Kidding. But still wouldn't that be nice.**

**R.P.O.V.**

"Hey Alice come back!" I shouted. I wonder where they went? 

"Wow Rosalie I have never met anyone who can burp like that you have some awesome powers," Emmett exclaimed. I couldn't help but blush at his praise for me. Soon I felt something crawling up my throat but I don't think it was gas, no wait it was. 

"Ok now that was big and nasty." Edward said

"Nice one." Emmett yelled.

"I'm going to stop drinking carbonated beverages right now." I said and I saw a big sign of relief on Edward and Bella's face. 

"I wonder where Alice and Jasper went it's been about ten minutes." Bella asked. I was wondering the same thing. 

"Yea, me too." Edward said.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said "BAD." 

"I need to too," Bella said "I'll come with you. We'll also keep an eye out for Jasper and Alice." So we walked, well I ran to bathroom. We still kept an eye out for Alice and Jasper. No sign of them they probably went outside. I went into a stall and did my business and Bella was checking her make up. I got done and washed my hands and heard some thumping.

"Did you hear that," I said. 

"Yea, what do you think it is?" Bella said. 

"I don't know does it look like I m in there?" I snapped back.

"Go check it out." Bella whispered with a worried tone to her voice.

"Fine, fine ya big baby." I said and I walked over to the far stall where the noise was coming from. I opened it and saw Alice and Jasper. Jasper with his shirt buttoned down and Alice with her shirt going up her leg. "Wahoo! You go girl!" I yelled. Hey I couldn't help myself. Then I saw a humiliated look on her face and her and Jasper stepped out and fixed their hair and clothes. 

"So how was it Alice." I said as we all exited out of the bathroom. 

"Nice." She said. So we walked back to our table.

"Umm…..what happened to you guys?" Edward asked.

"Well Alice and Jasper had some fun in the bathroom if you know what I mean." Bella said. And the boys started whooping at Alice and Jasper and I'm sure the whole club could here them while they were hollering. 

"Hey girls wanna come over to our house after we go?" Edward asked.

"Sure!" We all exclaimed at the same time it was funny but at the same time it sort of creeped me out. So we wasted no time as we all wanted to be with them as much as possible. So we left and headed towards the car on our way to the Gods heaven.

**A/N Just to let ya'll know this bathroom part isn't the worst love scene of the story they will get a lot more graphic as they get to know each other better. So read to find out what happens next.**


	4. Coyote Regergitation

**A/N I know I update a lot that its unhealthy but isn't that a good thing so here is my fourth installment of Cullen's Night Out. Also its Spring Break I have nothing else to do.**

**EM.P.O.V**

On the car ride home I don't think that Jasper and Alice could live without each other. Alice just kept talking and talking about how wonderful her family is and yada yada this and yada yada that. To be honest I don't know how Jasper could deal with Alice's constant rampage on shopping. I think the bartender put something in her Coke. "Does she always act like this?" I asked.

"Yea, we just told her to shut up while we were there at Shadow." Bella replied with a sigh. "It gets quite annoying but Jasper is onr of those few people who can actually handle it, I have to give him credit for letting her chatter on like that." Bella added.

"Ahhh." I said and then turned to Rosalie. "You have some very odd friends." I whispered so nobody else could hear. 

"Yea, don't remind me, and can we please turn up the radio I feel like I'm diving in my grandma's car." Rosalie said. So I turned up the radio and surprisingly I didn't know someone like Rosalie would like soft jazz. I would assume that Alice really liked soft Jas if you know what I mean. 

"Are we almost there?" Alice asked, finally she shut up. 

"Almost." Jasper replied. We drove down the dirt road to our house in the middle of nowhere. We finally pulled up in our smoothly paved drive way and I could swear if I hadn't waved my hand Rosalie, Alice, and Bella's faces would have froze like that permanently. 

"Wow!" Alice yelled. As soon as I opened the doors I swear they were out like speeding bullets, literally that fast. 

"Wait until you see the inside. This is nothing compared to the outside." Edward said as he grabbed the house keys out of his pockets. He unlocked the door and opened it like one of those annoying doormen at a five star hotel. And the girls eyes bugged out so far I think they broke the world record. 

"It's not much but its home." I said.

"Not much are you friggin kidding me, my house looks like a animal a coyote ripped up, ate, threw up, then swallowed its regurgitation and then shit back out compared to your house." Alice said. Who new Alice had such a way with words? 

APOV 

Holy Shite! This place was like heaven on Earth yea that good. I swear I thought I was going to break something if I wasn't careful. I didn't dare go in and I don't think Bella and Rosalie did either.

"Well are you coming in." Emmett asked.

"Yes." We all said again at the same time which creeped the shit out of me. So we took off our high heels as we walked in so we wouldn't track in mud, even though it didn't rain. Soon all of the guys started to boom with laughter and I wondered what happened so I turned around and saw that we were soaked. I guess it did rain and we were too dumbfounded to even care. 

"Hahaha, very funny you got a towel and some clean clothes?" I said in a sarcastic tone. And Edward got up and gave us all a shirt and some pants. We all wet into a room which looked like a guest bedroom and changed. We walked out to see that the boys sitting doing things as if we weren't there Emmett was playing the guitar, Edward was playing the piano, and Jasper was reading a book.

"Ahhem!" Rosalie shouted. And they all stopped and look at us and went over to the couch. We all started to talk when a vast collection of movies caught my eye.

"Wow what a very extravagant collection of DVD's you have." I said as I was looking at the titles. 

"You wanna watch some?" Jasper asked. 

"Sure." I said and I looked through the many works known and unknown directors I had never heard of. Finally I settled on a movie called _**Casablanca**_. "I guess this one will do. I heard it was good." I sighed as I pulled it off the shelf and then I heard the most unusual thing come out of Emmett's big mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Good! Alice Casablanca is one of the best movies ever it is the greatest love and suspense/action film ever and you are telling me it's just Good!" Wow Emmett had never acted like this but scince I've only known him for about six ours I guess I really shouldn't be saying anything. So I put in the DVD and we all sat down and watched it duh.

**A/N I know this is a crappy place to leave off but I don't want to get all wrapped up in another topic. Also for you non Brits like me Shite is British for the lovely term in America, Shit!**


	5. Casablanca

**A/N Woohoo Twilight and there is a little heat while Alice and Jasper are watching Casablanca.**

**APOV**

I sat back down and Jasper pressed play on the remote. Rosalie got up and started to pop popcorn. The credits started rolling and this seemed like the biggest chick flick in the world and why Emmett would like it? But I figured out this movie is about a Nazi spy and it's a chick flick but a good one.

"Wow Emmett I can see why you like this movie so much." I said and Emmett hushed me. So I shut-upped. I really got into the movie that I started to cry. But then I saw this hand that came to wipe the tears off my face and I realized it was Jasper's; he was so loving and caring I really liked him maybe this was a match made in heaven. I continued to watch and it was so beautiful the way his mouth tensed up when he new I was looking at him. Oh sorry I was talking about Jasper. He turned around to face me and we both gazed at each other and the movie was so irrelevant to us.

"So how was your day so far?" He said and that was the best he could do? So to stop the torture I gently leaned in and kissed him. I could tell he got the hint of the more nerdy the more he was going to have to shut up. 

"What are you two dong?" Bella asked and to shut her up without breaking the kiss with Jasper I just gave her the finger.

"Fine I can take a hint." She said and then I gave her thumbs up. 

Jasper and I were on top of the world right now and I loved every second of it. Then he broke the kiss and then it felt like I was falling from Heaven to Hell.

"What was that for?" I had to ask. 

"Let's go somewhere more private." He whispered into my ear and he took my hand and he led me up a hidden spiral staircase to a beautiful deserted room. 

"What room is this?" I asked.

"My special room that I swear nobody knows about." He reassured me.

"Nice to know" I said and then like at Shadow I leaped on to him and then started to kiss him ferociously. This time I hope no one walks in and stops us. 

First we kept ramming into walls then we gained our balance again.

"Oww!" I yelled and we stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, my back hurts I guess we've ran in too many walls." I replied. And all he did was start to laugh and I did too. It was pretty funny but still it hurt. 

"Want to go back downstairs?" He asked but then I gave him a look and this time he was the one that kissed me and this kiss was business. I've never met anyone kiss so passionately. This kiss sent butterflies to my stomach. I felt like the lady in Casablanca. I felt like I was in one of those 1930's and 1940's romantic films where the lovers share a romantic kiss. But this was now and it was me not some Hollywood stars but I sure felt like one. 

We continued to kiss non stop for about a minute until I felt a hand go up my back. 

"Wow your hands are cold; I didn't think that it was this cold in the room." I gasped. 

"Sorry, I just have cold hands." He replied. 

"It okay I'm okay now." I said and then we went back into our passionate kiss but this time Jasper went straight for the back. I shivered a little but quickly got over it. I started to play through his golden blonde hair. What kind of conditioner did he use? It was sooo soft. I just kept running my fingers through his hair, and he kept rubbing his fingers down my back. Soon his eyes made this look that said "Could I?" and I gave him a look that said "Whatever you want." And then the next thing I felt was a hand on my rear end.

I didn't know he was going to do that but I was glad he did. I never met anyone who actually made me feel this way. I've gotten people grabbing my ass and that made me as mad as Hell but with Jasper I was as serene as Heaven. 

His hand just kept rubbing my butt but then his hand went straight for the bottom of Emmett's big shirt I was wearing. I gave him a look that said NO! And I think he got it loud and clear so he kept his hand on my booty. **A/N HAHAHA Get it my booty as in treasure. Eh what do you know about comedy. Just kidding.**

Soon I broke the little classy make out scene. "I think we should call it a night. Aren't your parents supposed to be here or something?" I asked.

"No our parents went out on their anniversary. They won't be back in a week." He informed me. Then he added. "Would you like to stay over for just tonight?" 

I was speechless but I answered, "Sure." I said in a meek answer. 

"Nice." He said.

"But no funny business." I threatened him. 

"I'll be on my best behavior." He said while holding up his right hand. I wanted to believe him and I knew there was something not so innocent about Jasper and I kind of liked it.

**A/N Wow this chapter was hard I had no idea of what to right so I'm sorry if this was crap but it gets you set up for future chapters. Also not to be so pushy but have you read Hate Love Triangle (I know bad name right) if you haven't you should read it. Thanks! (Tight smiley)**


	6. Now What?

Yes I 'm back I am sick today so this will be a long chapter and sorry this is so late but I have a lifer and I need to live i

**Yes I 'm back I am sick today so this will be a shortish chapter but there will be a lot today and sorry this is so late but I have a life and I need to live it. So here you go!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"That was a cool movie but it was a little to cliché for my taste." I said as I went to put the popcorn bowl away.

"Well now do you want to do now?" Edward asked.

"Well let's wait until Alice and Jasper get down here…oh look her they come." I said as Jasper and Alice walked down the stairs.

"Well look what we've got here, Alice and Jasper." Rosalie said in an evil voice.

"Sorry." Jasper said.

"So what now?" Edward asked again. I looked around the room and saw some mats on the floor and I thought of a great idea. "Who wants to rumble?" I asked and everyone looked at me if I were crazy so I just dropped the crazy idea. Then I saw a nice collection of CD's. "We could listen to some music and talk some more" I said.

"I have a better idea, Edward and Jasper don't you remember a couple of years ago when we used to put on our favorite songs and had fake American Idol and Abby, Heather, and Sammy used to judge us? Well why don't we do it now? I mean it beats talking to each other. No offense Bella."

"None taken." I replied.

"Who are these three girls you talk about?" Rosalie said as if she were to slit Emmett's throat,

"Chill, they're our sisters. Nothing to be worried about and they are schooling abroad in England." Emmett said as Rosalie calmed down.

"Just checking." Rosalie sighed.

"Well are we going to start? Or are we going to have to get the mats out and kill each other?" Jasper said. And then Edward grabbed my arm and set me on the couch.

"So who wants to be the judges," Emmett said. "even though you will have to go later?"

"What you mean I have to sing?!" I yelled.

"Um yeah." Emmett said.

"Ok I'll be a judge the first round so I can hear you and not feel so embarrassed." I said.

"So will I." Edward said.

"Me too." Jasper said. And we took our places Jasper was Randy, I was obviously Paula and Edward was Simon. Edward even unbuttoned his shirt like Simon which looked a lot better than Simon and Jasper put on some glasses, colorful clothes and some jewley on. They looked so funny and I just stayed in Emmett's t-shirt I was wearing. I have to admit I was no Paula but I could play along.

'Ok here is how it works," Edward said, "you will be given a random category that you will draw from this hat. Rock, Pop, Jazz, and even rap are some of the many genres in the hat. So after you have done that you will pick a CD from that genre and have five minutes to learn the song. Then you will perform and we will tell you how good you are. Got it?"

We all said yes and Jasper switched into Ryan Seacrest mode and said "This.. is .. American Idol" and Edward started the American Idol theme song.

"Ok who's first?" Emmett asked and Alice stepped on stage.


	7. American Idol Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the wait

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

**Alice's POV**

I walked on to stage and I went up to the judges. Then Jasper lifted this retarded orange hat.

"Ok pick." Edward said in a British accent that made me crack up.

I picked a sheet of paper and it said Soundtrack. So I walked over to the soundtrack rack and skimmed through the selection and found one that caught my eye. It was the Desperate Housewives soundtrack and saw a song by Idina Menzel called Damsel in Distress.

"Ok Alice, are you ready?" Jasper yelled and I walked onto stage and I handed Bella the CD and she pressed play.

I started to sing **FYI: I'm too lazy to write the lyrics so the song is in my profile.**

I even gave Jasper a lap dance in the making. The song was finally over and then I went back up on stage.

"That was hot, dog! Wow! Wow." Jasper yelled and he stood up in his chair. It must have been the lap dance.

"I loved it Alice." Bella giggled.

"Brilliant." Edward said in an English accent.

"Next up Rosalie!" Edward yelled.

**Rosalie's POV**

Oh man my turn.

I already knew the drill I went down to the judges table slowly swallowing all the spit I had in my mouth. I had picked out a slip of paper out of this fire hydrant orange hat. The slip of paper said Rock on it. I could deal with that.

I went to the CD rack labeled Rock and it took me almost an hour to find the right CD until I came upon a CD with the band Paramore called Riot. I decided on a short song called Crushcrushcrush and the minute I heard it I loved it.

"Ok Rosalie its time" Bella shouted. **Again too lazy.**

"That was the Shiz!" Jasper said.

"Beautiful." Bella said.

"Loved it!" Edward said in this weird accent that sounded exactly like Simon's.

"Next person of this round. Emmett!" Bella yelled backstage.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked out and marched over to the judges and took one of the sheets of paper out of the hat. I picked one out that said Hip Hop. Umm ok I could live so I went over to the rack labeled Hip Hop and closed my eyes and pulled one off the shelf an it was and it was Little Wayne. The song that I chose was Lollipop. I already knew the song. It was my CD.

I started to sing. **To lazy song in profile.**

I swear I saw a smile on Rosalie's face as I sang. It was so cute.

"Tight." Jasper said.

"Wonderful. How did you get your voice to sound that way?" Bella asked.

"Not my genre but fantastic." Edward said.

"Okay time for round two!" Jasper yelled.


	8. American Idol Round Two

A/N: Yes I know this story sucks so if you want to read it, don't say I didn't warn you when you cry out "When will it the mis

**A/N: Yes I know this story sucks so if you want to read it, don't say I didn't warn you when you cry out "When will it the misery and shortness of the chapters end. And today I am not lazy to write out the lyrics.**

**Alice's POV**

The misery finally ended when we Emmett got done with his song and I am still wondering how he got his voice like that you know all techno-y and stuff. It was time for Jas, Edward and Bella to take the stage. I could hear a lot of panic behind stage and lots of thudding so I went to check out what was going on and of course Bella tripped and landed on her face. I helped her up and asked if she was going to be okay. She was fine and so were the boys so I took my seat at the judges table as Randy and Rosalie as Simon and it was so funny to see Emmett as the lovely Paula. God these Cullens. I wonder what there parents did with them.

"Are we ready now?" Emmett yelled as he checked his watch.

"Umm yep." Bella said.

"So who's up first?" I asked. After that small question I heard debating going on backstage and lots of it. Finally, someone pushed Jasper out onto stage. Then he slowly made his way to the hat and picked a slip out that said….. well I don't know what it said, I'm not a mind reader for crying out loud.

We waited five minutes for Jasper to come out and Rosalie and Emmett were making out during the wait. I am so glad I wasn't in Paula's spot because I would be in the middle of the love fest which would not have been good.

Jasper came out and saved me from the misery that was Emmett and Rosalie having an intimate moment.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked. Jasper nodded his head and pressed a button on the remote for the CD player that said play. How come no one told me about this magical button of awe and wonder so I would not have to run to actually push the button?

He pressed play and the song that was playing was from the Phantom of the Opera and the song was The Music of the Night. My favorite song of the movie and of course the show. He began to sing.

**Using the American Idol version that David Cook sang and I have a link in my profile. Thank the Lord for the people who brought us YouTube.**

Slowly, gently

Life unveils its splendor

Grasp it, Sense it

Tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garnish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world

Leave all the thoughts of life you knew before

Take your soul to where it longs to be!

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can let my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night

Holy Jeezus! That was Opera?! Wow I will never look at it the same way again! That was good and it made feel all tingly inside and out and it was lovely.

I had to act like Randy so I said," That was the bomb baby! Another hot one from Jasper Cullen!"

Emmett added, "Lovely, the song and you too."

Then Rosalie added in an accent that still wasn't as good as Edward's but okay. "Phenomenal!"

We all applauded another time and I felt like the luckiest person alive to have Jasper as my own.

"Next up Bella Swan!" I shouted at the top of my lungs because we all know Bella doesn't have the best hearing in the world. She walked out and stumbling but made it to the table.

She picked a genre out of the hat and it was (she's not that good at concealing stuff) and the genre was Rock. She then picked out an Evanescence CD called Fallen. I heard her practice and it was pretty good. And that's without the CD. Hey Bella might have a talent after all.

Soon she pressed the play button and she began to sing.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and its all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No ones here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the lights

I'm frighten by what I see

But somehow I know there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain I will it all away

If I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the lights

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Chorus

Chorus X2 But in a minorish voice

Wow I never knew that Bella could sing like that? But still it was good.

"Yo that was the bomb!" I said trying to be ghetto gangster even though I know I shouldn't try.

"Wonderful and you look beautiful." Emmett said and Rosalie whacked him up side the head with a pillow.

"Oww!"

"Serves ya right! Ok look Bella it was……….. fabulous!"

With those final and painful actions of the judges it was now for the last but simply not the least Edward Cullen!

"Edward your time has come to take the stage." I shouted.

"I'm coming!" and he walked out and ran to the hat and pulled out a genre and went to the rack so fast that I have no idea what the heck he picked out.

As soon as I turned my head the music playing and I know that my head isn't that slow.

Is this the real life

Is this just fantasy

Caught in a landslide

No escape from reality

Open your Eyes look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy

I need no sympathy because I'm easy come

Easy go

Little Low

Anyway the wind blows

Doesn't really matter to me

To me

Mamma just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger now he's dead

Mamma life has just begun

Now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mamma don't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again tomorrow

Carry on carry on like nothing really matters

Too late

My time has come

Send shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time.

Good bye ev'rybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mamma I don't want to die

I sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a silhouette of a man

Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the Fandango

Thunder bolts and lightning very, very frightening me

Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro

Magnifico I'm just a poor by nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come easy go

Will you let me go

Bismillah! No we will not let you go

Let him go

Bismillah! We will not let you go

Let me go No we will not let you go

Let me go Ah

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Mamma Mia let me go

Bazzlebub! Is what the devil's put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby, can't do this baby

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Nothing really matters

Nothing really matters to me

Ok that I know is classic rock! And it was good.

"Wow!" Was all I could say and I probably sounded like the fool I was trying not to be.

"Amazing! I don't think you have ever done that genre before, have you?" Emmett said.

"No." Edward responded.

"It was like I was at a Queen concert. So emotional." Rosalie said.

"Now its time to decide a winner ok first group of judges decide." Emmett said.

The first judges huddled and quickly chose a Round One winner.

"And the winner is of Round One is………." Edward said.


	9. The Winner Is

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I actually have other stuff to do other than Fanfiction

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I actually have other stuff to do other than Fanfiction. But anyway I'm sorry now on with the story.**

**Edward POV**

We deliberated and quickly chose a winner.

"The winner was unanimous and we enjoyed having all of you for our contestants…."I said.

"Just tell us who the friggin' winner is already!" Rosalie said.

"God I was getting to that and the winner is Emmett! Jasper said.

"Woohoo!" Emmett shouted.

"Hey I was going to say it!" I shouted at Jasper.

"Well you wanted to be all sappy so I did it for you. You got a problem with that?" Jasper said in a threatening tone.

"As a matter of fact." I was about to say as I was interrupted by Rosalie pulling Emmett into their judge group to make a decision.

They huddled for what seemed like hours. "Can we please here who won?" Jasper shouted. "You're almost as slow as Edward." He shouted back and Rosalie punched him in the nose.

"Wow you got hit by a human girl." I whispered so no body could here. I could see he was getting pissed so I just let him control his emotions.

"Okay this was a tough decision but the winner is Bella!" Alice squealed. Bella started to jump up and down and it didn't really look bad from back her.

"So Emmett will go first and he will like it." I said.

**Bella POV**

Emmett and I went back stage and we got ready. He started to do vocal exercises and it made me feel like I was going to loose. And I probably was.

"Hey I wanted to wish you good luck." Emmett said as I walked away.

"Umm you too I guess. " I walked to the other side of the curtain to get ready hmm what song should I sing Soon Edward popped his head into the curtain while I was pondering my song choice.

"Here is how this round will work," He started and I was interested," ok so you will actually pick your favorite song eva! Anyway enough of that but before that you know how at the results show the contestants do a song together so you guys will have to do that too. Got it?" I was totally lost. But I just nodded my head and just decided to go with the flow.

"Emmett are you ready yet, your going as slow as Edward!" Jasper shouted.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted and he bolted out the curtain and the show was about to start.

Emmett stomped out on to stage and I swear that boy could cause an earthquake.

Soon a fast beat intro started and I recognized that song from the club and then I started to crack up because how could Emmett sing I Kissed A Girl By Katy Perry.

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just want to try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of he cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

The song carried on for another minute and I could not hold back my tears of laughter I mean I could pee but I didn't because that would be nasty. So it was my turn and I had a two choices and it was between two songs You Must Love Me from Evita or Superhero by Shoshana Bean.

Well it took me a while and I decided to do Superhero by Shosana Bean**( the album isn't in stores yet but I can give you the sneak preview!)**

"Come on Bella were waiting!" Alice shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted back. That girl can get sooo annoying.

I stepped on stage and started to sing

With some integrity come flyin in when I m in trouble to rescue

Nothing is strong enough to keep him away

An indestructible trust

Takin the weight of the world from me

With his eyes he can straight into my soul

Don't have to ask for thing he already know

I've been looking for someone who can hear me

And understand like nobody else can

Some people ask why I'm still alone

Haven't found a man to call my own

I keep telling them the best I can it will take more than a man to save me

Oh oh oh oh

Come out for you all I need is a superhero

Oh oh oh oh

Come and save me boy

All I need is a superhero

Watcha gonna do

When it goin down

(I can't make out the last line Jess help me)

Oh oh oh oh

Comin out for you all I need is a superhero

The song was over and now Emmett and I had to sing a duet .

"I want to sing Because!" I shouted.

"But I want to sing Girlfight!" He said.

Then I looked at him with puppy eyes and he finally gave in.

"Okay lets go!" I said and we walked onto the stage.

Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhh

Because the world is round it turns me on

Because the world is round

Ahhhhhhhh

Because the wind is high

It blows my mind

Because the wind is high

Ahhh

Love is old love is new

Love is old love is new

Because the sky is blue

It makes me cry

Because the sky is blue

Ahhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ahhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ahhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ahhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

The song was over

"Okay we will deliberate and see who the winner is." Edward said.

I heard murmurs and whispers and finally they lifted from their huddle.

"After much consideration………..Bella ………YOU ARE THE WINNER!" Alice shouted.

**Emmet POV **

I was pissed

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked! I've never won anything in my life. Let alone anything with talent.

"Well thank you and good night and join us next time for American Idol." Jasper said.

"Jasper, shut up." Emmett said.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**


	10. Author Note

A/N: Hi hi, need ideas for Cullens Night Out tell me in a review to any story

**A/N: Hi hi, need ideas for Cullens Night Out tell me in a review to any story!**


End file.
